Loop
Loop was an extremely sadistic ShadowTech synthfig who worked undercover as an agent of Dr. Inferno. Biography Early Life Loop was the first secondary synthfig created by ShadowTech. Cane took him under his wing and raised him as his own son, programming him to be able to resist Katerina Schattenberg's override commands so that he could exact revenge upon her, continuing the Schattenberg family feud. In 2008, Loop was a member of Evil Ogel's army. During this time, he teamed up with General Evil to battle Magma in Antarctica, and he also fought Frozeen, Knight, and Mystic in the Ogel Underwater Base. He also formed a rivalry with Alpha Team agent Swerve. After his purposes in Ogel's army had been fulfilled, he defected to the forces of Dr. Inferno sometime in 2009. Dino Attack On April 27, during the early Dino Attack, Loop traveled to Mt. Bricklake, where Swerve had been immobilized by a rockslide. He used his electric powers to cancel out radio waves, preventing Swerve from contacting his teammates. Then, he paralyzed Swerve and used a modified Mind-Control Orb to turn Swerve into Drone #0770. He stationed his loyal Skeleton Drone in a remote corner of the Goo Caverns. Loop, along with two other Inferno henchmen, had just murdered several dock workers in LEGO City Harbor for reasons unknown, though quite possibly they did it just for amusement. Then, they encountered Kat and B. In the ensuing fight, the other two henchmen were killed, but Loop managed to survive, and, sensing Kat's true nature, decided to follow them. Following an encounter with an Agents submarine, Kat shot him with a Sonic Screamer, and he plunged into the sea, unconscious. Loop later reappeared in the battle in Captain Click's cave, and led Kat and Hotwire away. When LEGO Island deconstructed, Loop managed to board the Talon, where he knocked Hotwire out and shot Kat, apparently murdering her. Hotwire and B later set out to track him down and avenge Kat's death. They found him on the remains of the ShadowTech island. More infuriated than ever before, he attempted to kill both agents. The two escaped to the Talon, which had been taken over by Kat's consciousness (now revealed to have survived in Hotwire's PDA), and attacked Loop before flying away. Loop later reappeared on Adventurers' Island. At some point he had been infected by the Maelstrom, turning him into a Stromling, although he used his electricity-storing cells to delay the Maelstrom's corruption. At the rear guard camp, Loop unexpectedly boarded the Talon once more, much to Hotwire's surprise. He told the agents that he would return once more, and when he did, Kat would join him. Loop then jumped out of the helicopter, and Lance Williams attempted to fire on him, although his shots missed. Loop offered his assistance to Zachary Virchaus and his fellow Stromlings, though Loop and Zach held barely-hidden animosity for one another due to their Inferno and Agents backgrounds. Loop found the Talon at the Outpost 4 landing field. Katerina Schattenberg, who had just taken over Kat's consciousness, redirected Loop with the executive override "basalt", making him forcibly compliant to her orders. They flew the Talon to ShadowTech's S.T.A.R.E. unit, located in a lighthouse on the island, where they were joined by six other secondary synthfigs before heading to the Temple of Hotep III. Loop, Hotwire, Helm, Phoenix, and Cyrus flew the Talon during the battle of the Temple of Hotep III. Phoenix and Cyrus revealed themselves to be Stromlings, and although Hotwire and Helm escaped, they used Loop to corrupt the Talon, turning it into a weapon for the Maelstrom. Fighting back, Loop used his powers of electricity to short-circuit the Talon's engines, causing the helicopter to crash. Loop hoped that he would die, but Phoenix and Cyrus used the Maelstrom to fully corrupt him into a Stromling. Once the Maelstrom Temple was cleansed by Dino Attack Team, Loop was able to metabolize the Maelstrom in his body and cure himself. He also cured Phoenix and Cyrus before he killed them. Now free from the control of Katerina or the Maelstrom, he continued to plot his revenge on Katerina. He sneaked aboard [[The Reclaimer|the Reclaimer]] and hitched a ride to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, Loop used a bandana to hide his third eye and disguised himself as Dino Attack agent Spiral. He convinced Bogart that Katerina knew important information regarding recent murders, distracting the detective and leading him to Katerina. Later, Loop found Swerve and, with the executive override "seventh", turned him, Wolfgang, and Rainer against Hotwire and Katerina. Using his electric powers, Loop fried Katerina's mind. However, because the Mind-Control Orb was imperfect, Swerve broke free of his control and shot Loop, killing him to grant him the freedom he desired. Abilities and traits Although his genetic structure was based upon Cane (as is the case with all secondary synthfigs), Loop was a mutant, possessing a third eye in the center of his forehead. He also had the ability to absorb, create, and expel electricity and Maelstrom energy. This ability came from organs similar to those possessed by electric eels, which were apparently planted in him before he was born. He could also store Maelstrom in these cells to delay his own infection, and was able to metabolize the destructive energies after the Maelstrom Temple was cleansed. Over the years, he learned how to control his electric powers for specific purposes, including inducing paralysis, canceling out radio waves, and frying an individual's mind. Loop was extremely malicious and sadistic, deriving a sort of euphoria from the pain and death of others. Loop had been programmed by Cane to override Katerina's commands and sought to carry out Rainer Wolfgang's revenge against Katerina after Cane's death. However, while Loop admired his creator and said that Cane gave him purpose in continuing the vendetta, he did not personally care for the family feud and only carried it out because he enjoyed Katerina's suffering. The one thing he truly desired was complete autonomy, and the only way he could truly achieve this freedom was through his death. His final words expressed begrudging gratitude towards Swerve for granting him this mercy. Trivia *Loop's real name, Lupus, is derived from Cane's real name, Canis. Canis lupus is the species containing dogs, wolves, and dingoes. *Loop's sadistic personality was inspired by that of the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Category:Jackson Lake Category:Villains Category:Stromlings Category:Deceased Characters Category:ShadowTech